


Fascination

by valda



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Embarrassment, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux tries on Kylo Ren's helmet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fauxtalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxtalian/gifts).



> This was written for a Tumblr prompt. the-child-from-italy asked: kylux: Ren catching Hux trying on his helmet.

“Well then,” Hux said, and his voice did not come out deep and imposing in any way. If anything it seemed higher in pitch, and somewhat tinny. He scowled at his reflection in the mirror—not that he could see himself through Ren’s mask. “ _Kriff_ ,” he muttered, hands going to his hips.

After a long moment, Hux let out a sigh, imagining that the tension was leaving his body. It wasn’t, of course; he often wondered if that was even possible. “Okay,” he said, and his voice _still_  sounded all high and reedy, and it was the worst thing _ever_ , and why had he thought this was a good idea? “For your sake,” he quoted Ren angrily at the mirror, “I suggest you get it!”

Low laughter erupted from the doorway. Hux whirled to see—no, no, _no_ —Kylo Ren, maskless, arms crossed and lips twisted into a smirk. “You sound like a child,” the knight said, amused, and even without the modulator his voice was imposing. Hux felt his fists tighten at his sides. “You look like one, too. Playing dress-up.”

“Spare me,” Hux spat, and surely he only sounded that petulant because of the stupid modulator. He fumbled at the releases, wrenched the mask off his head. “I only sought to discover—” He broke off, cheek twitching.

“Yes, General? To discover what, exactly?” Ren stepped forward, pulling his helmet out of Hux’s hands.

Ren was the one with the witty one-liners. When Hux wanted to make a stirring speech, he had to spend hours or even days writing it and then practice it endlessly. So of course he had no answer for Ren now. No answer he wanted to share, anyway.

Ren held out a hand toward Hux’s face, and Hux narrowed his eyes. “The supreme leader has forbidden that,” he warned.

Ren shrugged. “He changed his mind.”

“Really,” Hux sneered. “Leader Snoke told you to dig through my mind for your own amusement, did he?”

Ren hesitated, then dropped his hand. “No.”

“I thought not.” Hux raised his chin. “I’ll see you on the bridge.”

He was halfway around the dark-cloaked knight when suddenly Ren’s huge hand shot out and grabbed him by the arm. “General,” Ren said, his voice dark.

Hux refused to turn his head to meet Ren’s gaze. “Unhand me, Ren,” he said evenly, fighting to ignore the fact that Ren’s fingers completely spanned his bicep.

“You don’t need a mask, General.”

“Of course I don’t,” Hux snapped.

“All you need is that greatcoat of yours.” Ren squeezed Hux’s elbow. “It makes you look very imposing.”

Hux attempted to jerk his arm away and failed miserably. “That’s a lovely sentiment, Ren, but I have no need to _look imposing_.” He locked eyes with Ren then. “My men respect my accomplishments.”

Something may have glimmered in the murky fathoms of Ren’s gaze. “I see,” the knight said, and his fingers slackened.

“Do you,” Hux sniffed, turning away.

Abruptly Ren’s grip was tight again, and then he was dragging Hux to the side, and Hux was stumbling into Ren’s chest, and Ren’s other arm was wrapping tightly around Hux’s shoulders, and somewhere in the back of his mind Hux heard Ren’s helmet hitting the floor.

“Moons of Arkanis, Ren, what are you—”

“You’re so small,” Ren said, his voice a rumble in his chest that vibrated through Hux’s entire body. Hux flexed his fingers uselessly, arms trapped at his sides, heartbeat thudding like a rising storm. Ren’s cheek lay against his, whispers of long, dark hair tickling at his jaw.

“I—” Hux had no retort. His face was on fire. “Ren,” he stammered. Ren’s long fingers were splayed over his shoulder, gripping him in place.

“So soft,” Ren said.

Hux had never heard of anyone getting the better of Kylo Ren in a fight, or even successfully surprising him, but that knowledge was far from his mind as he reared his head back and slammed his forehead into Ren’s nose as hard as he could. The knight grunted and staggered, loosening his hold, and Hux pulled away and stalked to the door.

“I’ve insulted you,” Ren said in a wet, muffled voice. Hux turned to see that the knight’s nose was properly smashed, blood flowing down to paint his lips. Ren was paying it no heed, instead staring intently at Hux.

"You often do,” Hux said, turning back to the door. “Good evening, Ren.”

“These are your quarters, General.”

“Indeed they are,” Hux seethed, but whatever he might have said next was lost in a gasp as he was suddenly spun in place and slammed back against the door by invisible hands. “What,” he huffed, blinking. Then he realized he couldn’t move. “Ren!”

“General,” Ren said, crowding Hux against the door, hands going to his shoulders. His face was close. Hux peered at him for a moment, then craned his head forward just enough to tap Ren’s ruined nose with his own. Ren groaned, but this time he did not let go.

“ _What_ ,” Hux asked, exasperated. “Are you  _ever_  planning on leaving me alone?”

“No,” Ren said, fingers gripping Hux’s shoulders so tightly Hux worried there might be bruising. He opened his mouth to issue a command that the knight would probably ignore, but before he could even do that, Ren’s tongue was slipping between his lips.

"Ah,” Hux said stupidly. Ren pressed him hard against the door, worrying his lips and teeth over Hux’s mouth, knee pushing his legs apart and hands pinning him desperately. As his eyes finally slipped shut and his shoulders relaxed under the knight’s hands, the general decided that he rather liked the taste of Kylo Ren’s blood.

**Author's Note:**

> sakurita94 created [this glorious illustration](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/145708421438/sakurita94-cosleia-commissioned-an) and I am so happy!
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
